Fire and Nice
Plot Following the fire, the entire Suarez family is living at Betty's apartment. Everyone, except Betty, believes that they are responsible for the fire. Justin (Mark Indelicato) tells Marc (Michael Urie) that he had been smoking to impress a girl, Hilda (Ana Ortiz) thinks Bobby and his family set the fire after she mentioned that she would like the insurance money and Ignacio (Tony Plana) tells Amanda (Becki Newton) that he wired the chandelier himself despite being told not to. At MODE, Betty (America Ferrera) tries to pitch an idea for a Lady Gaga article to Wilhelmina (Vanessa Williams), but it goes wrong when she finds her dessert has leaked onto her laptop keyboard and Justin has replaced her file with a video of himself singing Bad Romance. This causes Wilhelmina to give Betty's Lady Gaga article to another editor. Betty then goes to the fire station to see if she can find out what caused the fire, but the investigation hasn't happened yet. Jimmy, one of the firemen, says he will move Betty's family up the list if she goes out on a date with him. Betty initially declines his offer as she doesn't like him or his taste in humor, but she later returns and accepts. Wilhelmina runs into an old friend, Don, and with Marc's help she plans a date with him. Since Don remembers a different Wilhelmina from the woman she has become, Wilhelmina tells Marc that she needs to become 'Wanda' - a normal, nice Wilhelmina. Claire (Judith Light) and Tyler spend some more time together and when Amanda spots them she convinces Claire to hire him as an in-house model. Betty tells Marc she is going on a date with a fireman, but she doesn't like him. Marc tells her to skip the appetizers and drinks and that way the date will be over quicker. On the date, Betty and Jimmy run into Wilhelmina and Don and they end up sitting at the same table. Wilhelmina and Betty pretend they are good friends in the office and Betty gets Wilhelmina to call Justin and tell him he can go to the Lady Gaga photo shoot. Later on, Wilhelmina confesses to Don that she does not like Betty, she's a bitch and she's only acting nice so he'll have sex with her. Hilda is nervous when Bobby's parents come to dinner, as she believes they are members of the mafia and they might have burnt down her house. Hilda accuses them of starting the fire, which they strongly deny and an argument begins. Betty returns home from her date with Jimmy and tells him that she only went out with him because he was going to move her family's fire investigation up the list. Betty walks in on the argument and when everyone begins admitting to starting the fire, Jimmy tells them that the fire was started by a curling iron that was left on by Betty. Daniel (Eric Mabius) sees Claire and Tyler hanging out and tells Tyler to leave Claire alone and Claire finally reveals to Daniel that Tyler is his brother. Bobby tells Hilda that he's been carrying a ring around for weeks and tells her he lost her once, but he won't do it again and he proposes to her. 257 Category:Season 4